


Common Courtesy

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only common courtesy to yell surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gazzymouse who wanted surprise spideypool sex.

Taking a shortcut through a back alley was Peter's first and last mistake. He should have known better, being Spider-man, being the seemingly small and vulnerable boy he was, being friends with Wade Wilson.

“Surprise!” Was Peter's only warning before he was shoved up against the brick wall, head smashing back painfully and a body pinning him firmly between it and the wall. His eyes focused long enough for him to see the blurred mask of Deadpool, mask pulled up enough to allow his mouth freedom, before his mouth was claimed brutally by Wade's teeth and lips.

Peter struggled under the larger form of the mercenary, trying to worm his way up the wall except there was only enough room between the wall and Wade for him to squirm helplessly. Unfortunately that only seemed to provoke the masked assailant more.

“Wade!” Peter shouted when he broke off, Wade's teeth nipping their way across his cheek and sinking into the sensitive skin on his neck. “What the- unh... hell are you doing?”

“Sexing you.” He spoke simply, as though there could be no other explanation – which there really wasn't – and that it was the most normal and expected answer that Peter could have hoped for – which it wasn't.

“Stop it!” Peter didn't plan on asking why, he didn't care why Wade thought it was a perfectly good idea to jump him in a back alley and – shove his hand down his pants apparently. “Wade! Remove your ha-ahhhnd.”

“Doesn't seem like you really want me to do that.” Wade whispered into the his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth for emphasis causing Peter to bite back a groan.

This wasn't what Peter wanted, despite what Peter's body appeared to want, which was decidedly more friction.

“You can't just mmm... you can't... you...” It wasn't helping Peter's thought process that Wade's hand was rubbing up the length of his cock while thumbing the tip, or sucking a hickey into one of the most sensitive areas behind Peter's ear. “Damnit stop distracting me! I'm telling you to stop! You can't jump people like this!”

Wade paused in his movement, long enough to tempt Peter into thinking he was actually going to stop before snatching that hope away with a firm grip on his cock as he used the other hand to pull his pants down off his hips. “Of course I can, I yelled surprise.”

Peter's body stiffened and a blank expression as he looked Wade properly in the eye, his voice sour and dumbfounded. “What?”

“Common courtesy, Pete. Gotta yell surprise.” Breaking eye contact, Wade continued to focus on ridding Peter of his pants, tossing them onto the questionable ground of the alleyway and although Peter was technically free to move, he found himself frozen in place.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” His steely gaze burning into the unbelievable mercenary.

“Good manners go so unnoticed these days.” Wade sighed, lifting Peter up by his knees and pressing him back against the wall like a second thought. His hips moved between Peter's thighs, the bulge in his outfit slipping next to Peter's exposed flesh, which was precisely when he realized he'd been stripped completely below the waist.

“No, Wade you need to – holy fucking hell stop!” Peter moaned when Wade rolled his hips, the friction making him tremble.

“Sounded like a 'don't stop' to me there, Parker.” The husk in his deep voice was not making it easier for Peter's willpower to keep his damn traitorous mouth shut or to keep his hips from lifting off the wall in search for more contact.

“No... I said... stop. Wade you need to – bad manners, Wade! Bad manners!” He couldn't help yelling out in fright when calloused fingers slipped between his cheeks, caressing his hole but not penetrating.

“I already yelled surprise, what more do you want?”

“Maybe ask for my consent? That'd be a nice start!” He squirmed higher up the wall, even though the movement was futile, he simply wanted away from those dry, rough hands groping at his ass.

The smirk on Wade's lip was from hell itself, Peter decided as he stared up at Wade's devilish face. Something akin to mischief sparkled in the merc's eyes but mischief was child's play compared to that look. “Do I have your  _permission_ to shove my fingers so deep in you that you'll beg for more? Do I have your  _consent_  to fuck you hard into this wall?”

Peter swallowed, all the fight practically pouring out his shaking nerves and landed in a puddle along with his pride and dignity on the floor of the alley. He was barely in control of himself when he nodded his head, but somehow he didn't want to argue with his body's decision because his mind was clouding over when Wade sucked erotically on his own two fingers for Peter's personal viewing pleasure. And the man was making a show out of it with the movements of his tongue around the digits, licking and sucking, even biting briefly, and all of it went straight to Peter's cock.

Wade winked as he retracted his fingers from his mouth, pressing his own mouth on Peter's and shoving his tongue past his lips. Peter struggled to keep up, match his pace, move his tongue against Wade's but when the merc pressed his slick finger into his entrance without warning and plunging it up to the knuckle, Peter could only manage to gasp into the kiss.

The man was clever, Peter gave him that. Using the kiss to distract him from the pain but also to keep Peter from complaining about it as well. However, that also gave Peter a window of clarity and taking advantage of this position, he sunk his teeth into Wade's tongue.

Wade's groan was drowned in the kiss and lost down Peter's throat, returning the gesture by grinding his hips harshly into Peter's evoking a sharp moan from the boy.

“Moan for me, Spidey.” Wade breathed against his lips, shoving his second finger into Peter, but instead of moaning for the mercenary, Peter bit his lower lip instead, holding it in.

“You know you want to.” Wade thrust his fingers hard into him and Peter's teeth sunk deeper into his lip. “Let it out.”

And Peter did, in a long moan that sounded so distant from his own voice, when Wade's fingers pressed a bundle of nerves inside him. His eyes fluttered as he gasped against the wall, trying to compose himself but Wade only stroked the same spot again, and again, until Peter had to close his eyes against the pleasure and let his mouth hang open in a continuous moan.

When it stopped, Peter flushed at the whine that escaped his lips as the fingers pulled away but that soon turned into a strangled cry. Wade was pushing into him with only the saliva from his fingers and it burned, nearly extinguishing all the pleasure he had felt previously as the mercenary seated Peter fully on his cock. Thankfully, he didn't move until Peter's gasping breath had evened out and his clenched jaw loosened, but when he did move, it was fast and hard.

The most Peter could do was grip Wade's shoulder's tightly and let his head tilt back as the noises fell involuntarily from his lips. Wade accompanied each thrust with obscene words against Peter's neck where he was sure there would be bruises the next morning. “Letting me fuck you in an alley. People walking by can hear those filthy sounds pouring from you and what would happen if someone walked up right now? You'd keep fucking yourself on my cock wouldn't you? You're hungry for it.”

Peter could only moan and push his hips down harder to meet Wade's thrusts.

“You're going to come right now and clench tight around my cock.” Which is precisely what Peter did. The world flashed white and his body trembled in Wade's embrace as his hand stroked him to finish. With a few more heavy thrusts, Wade was coming inside Peter, who was limp against his body, arms wrapped loosely around the mercenary's neck.

Subconsciously, Peter found himself nuzzling his face into Wade's neck, breathing ragged as he tried to regain maximum brain power. He winced as Wade pulled out of him and proceeded to tuck himself back into his uniform with one hand, holding Peter against his body as he moved.

“You know... you really need better etiquette lessons.” Peter sighed over the merc's shoulder as he felt Wade walking around the alleyway.

“And you need to find a better way home because I can't find your pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
